Gallery:Perry the Platypus/Season 2
Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Read the full page... "The Lake Nose Monster" Mission.jpg Agent P trapped in diving helmet.jpg Zinc foil.jpg Doofenshmirtz and Perry's reaction after his device gets hit by Nosey.png Four hours from the nearest dental supply store.jpg "Interview With a Platypus" 202a- come here perry.png 202a- shark cage.png Agent P trapped in a cage.jpg 202a- semi-aquatic perry.png 202a- doof vs perry.png 202a- animals bo ating.png Animal translator.jpg 202a- perry says....png "Tip of the Day" Always look in the box.jpg Tractor beam perry.jpg Doofenshmirtz destroys the Delete-From-My-Mind-inator.jpg "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" A banjo-playing platypus.jpg|"A banjo-playing platypus?" Perry the banjo-playing platypus.jpg|"Perry the banjo-playing platypus!?" Baby trap perry.jpg "Backyard Aquarium" 203b- perry agrees.png 203b- perry with newspapers 1.png 203b- perry with newspapers 2.png Perry flipping fight Doofenshmirtz.jpg "Day of the Living Gelatin" Boys eat gelatin.jpg LivinggelatinLairEntrance.png Perrylandsinpinkyslair.png Doof and Perry have tea.jpg Perrynarrowlyescapestheinator.png Gelatin monster perry.jpg "Elementary My Dear Stacy" Using his laser watch.jpg Perry kicking Doof from Big Ben.jpg "Don't Even Blink" Perry's casino entrance.jpg Just in time to be trapped.jpg Invisible tin cup.jpg Behold, my Invis-inator.jpg Invisible file.jpg Looking for the imperceptible enigma.jpg Perry winces.jpg Perry slides into the invisibility ray.jpg Doof flipped.jpg Bottom chasing the top.jpg Agent P thrown back at the invisibility ray.jpg Perry turns visible again.jpg Disintegrator ray fires.jpg "Chez Platypus" Phineas and Ferb in Pajamas.jpg Agent P stuck in the door.jpg Perry spies on Doof's date.jpg Phineas and Doofenshmirtz share the screen.jpg Take my remote.jpg "Perry Lays an Egg" Phineas talks to Perry.jpg PhineasAndFerbFindTheEgg.jpg PerryGoingToHisLair.jpg HairlessPerry.jpg PerryLaysanEgg3.jpg Perry with Doof.jpg Perry had enough.jpg Doof chasing perry.jpg Thwart me.jpg|"Thwart me, Perry the Platypus." |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined "Gaming the System" Zapping Agent P.jpg Perry in a ballgown.jpg Hard to fight in a ballgown.jpg Balloon trapped perry.jpg 74568.JPG "The Chronicles of Meap" Perry watching game.jpg PerryandMeap.png Poofed trapped perry.jpg "Thaddeus and Thor" Thaddeus and Thor (13).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (39).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (46).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (47).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (49).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (74).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (75).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (76).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (123).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (125).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (126).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (127).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (131).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (151).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (152).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (153).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (154).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (155).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (156).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (175).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (222).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (259).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (260).jpg "De Plane! De Plane!" Phone cord perry.jpg "Let's Take a Quiz" 209a- lair entrance 1.png 209a- lair entrance 2.png 209a- lair entrance 3.png 209a- perry in stunned silence.png Box trapped perry.jpg 209a- perry stares.png 209a- get rid of informercial inator.png 209a- what'll it cost you.png 209a- angry perry.png 209a- perry looks left.png 209a- perry with trap escaper.png 209a- trap escaper closeup.png 209a- doof with giant hammer.png 209a- tennis ball launcher.png 209a- stealth perry.png 209a- surprise doof.png 209a- platypus locator.png 209a- extra strength vacuum.png 209a- doof getting vacuumed.png 209a- shrinkinator fires.png 209a- oh there you are perry.png "At the Car Wash" Palm trap perry.jpg "Oh, There You Are, Perry" P&F bedroom.png Phineas sleeping with Perry.png Perry decides to move positions.png PerryonBed.png Ferb sleeping with Perry.png Perry check's his watch.png CODE RED!.png Perry replaces himself with a log.png Perry does not appreciate being covered in water.png Grrrrr.png You sure know how to make a mess of things.png Perry head-on view.jpg Perry imitates candace.png Perry doesn't like Candaces rants.png Don't forget your hat.png Good Morning Agent P.png Yar yar get on with my mission.png Perry is shocked when he find out about his new family.png Sad Perry.png Sad Perry again.png Perry will miss Phineas and Ferb.jpg Perry says one last farewell.jpg Perry is very sad at leaving Phineas and Ferb.jpg Perry leaves his house.jpg Off to defeat the regurgitator.jpg Regurgitator trap perry.jpg Doof tries to pretend he made a comprimise.png Doof installed an open device in perry's cage.png Perry goes to save Doofenshmirtz.png Perry saves doofenshmirtz.png THey zoom away to safety.png Perry is congratulated on his mission.png Doof gets dropped as they are now nemesises.png Perry flies alone.png Phineas goes to hug perry.jpg Kids hug perry.png "Swiss Family Phineas" Baljeet watches perry.jpg Buford says Whatcha' doin' to blajeet.jpg Baljeet's watching Perry.jpg Can you hear a beeping.jpg Perry swallows his communicator watch.jpg Baljeet and Buford look at perry.jpg Buford tells perry he is going to take good care of him.jpg Perry shows the situation to Major Monograme.jpg Perry gets ready for his mission before he is interupted.jpg Perry is disturbed.png Perry lassoing his hat.png Perry goes up the shoot.jpg Carl and Perry meet up.jpg Perry flies away on his icecream cone.jpg Perry on his ice cream cone.jpg Perry tracks doofenshmirtz.jpg The cherryshoot.jpg Perry ziplines into a tuxido.jpg Perry on a zipwire.jpg Doof in a wedding gown.jpg Perry fights doof in a dress.jpg Perry watches as the monkeys wash doof.jpg Perry jumps on an ironing board.jpg Perry surfs away on an ironing board.jpg Perry surfs to safety.jpg They don't leave perry behind.jpg Baljeet sees perry.jpg Perry doesn't like his new friend.jpg "Hide and Seek" "That Sinking Feeling" Sinking feeling perry.jpg Candace wants romance, too.jpg "The Baljeatles" The Baljeatles title card.jpg Baby cage perry.jpg "Vanessassary Roughness" Riding in the car to the Superstore.jpg Looking Fabulous.JPG You look fabulous!.JPG Perry growls at Heinz.PNG "No More Bunny Business" Watching for double agent.jpg Perry on the roof.jpg Perry encounters Dennis.jpg Perry and Dennis.jpg Get out of here Perry.jpg Spying Dennis through the window.jpg Fighting in the yard.jpg Dennis takes Perry's hat.jpg Perry pulls switch with his tail.jpg Dennis arrested.jpg Do you like wearing pink.jpg Perry gets nervous.jpg "Spa Day" Perrypunch.png PerrySaveDoofandKitty.png Don't you people have jobs?!.png "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" ITunesScreenSnapz760.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" Breaking into the studio.jpg Agent P's hand device.jpg DVD battle.jpg Oh no, Agent P.jpg Perry running away?.jpg Kick from a stage rope.jpg Great job, Agent P.jpg "Bubble Boys"/"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" Agents tip hats.png Birthday ribbons perry.jpg "Cheer Up Candace" Agent E and a bulldog agent behind Perry.jpg Agents trying to arrest Perry....jpg ...but end up cuffing themselves.jpg Perry presses a button.jpg Perry looking at lookalikes?.jpg Agent P looking at his wristwatch communicator.jpg "Fireside Girl Jamboree" What's Isabella's Patch Number.png Perry Falls Through The Wrong Floorboard.png Perry Getting Teleported.png PerryTrapDodge.png PerryWarpsIntoTrap.png Metaldestructinatior.png TrapTurnedIntoBroccoli.png "The Bully Code" Doof's cast.jpg Watching the vicious cycle.jpg Perry'snet.jpg "Finding Mary McGuffin" Amid the yard sale stuff.jpg Perry'strapMcGuffin.jpg Climbing out of the lobster cage.jpg Perry ready to fight.jpg It's not even evil.jpg "Picture This" Perry just about to eat apple.jpg Looking at the photo of the new Inator.jpg Perry salutes.jpg Tapping on a window at DEI.jpg Invisible box 1.jpg Invisible box 2.jpg Ready to press the Mime-inator destruct button.jpg Candace runs to the transporter.jpg Going for the destruct button again.jpg OLO-COOL 047.jpg "Nerdy Dancin'" NerdyDancin - PerryFreeingSelf.PNG "What Do It Do?" Agent P caught in a second trap.jpg "Atlantis" Perry'sEntranceAtlantis.jpg Carl'sMoustache.jpg Perry'strapAtlantis.jpg "Just Passing Through" Perry'sCupboardEntrance.png Perry'sAboutToPunch.png WhyIsThereABobbleHeadOfMe.png Perry and Doofenshmirtz - Head to head.jpg PerryAdjustsBeam.png WhatAreTheOdds.png "Candace's Big Day" Doof plays a trick on Agent P.png Perry, Perry the Platypus?.png Perry retaliates.png Perry waits for Doof.jpg Junk Foodinator.png Perrytrap2x39.jpg Perry chatters to wake Doofenshmirtz.png Wait, what, who am I?.png Perry's buff.png Hold on a sec.png "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" Perry made Candace trip.jpg Perry'sSecretHouseEntrance.png EavesdroppingOnPerry.png YouMustReturnToHQ.png PerryPilotingLawrenceRobot.png PhineasAndFerbAreDrivingABlimp.png Awkward moment 2.png PerrySweating.png We'veRestoredHisMemory.png Awkward moment 1.png I've Seen You Somewhere.png "Suddenly Suzy" Mobile Mammal.jpg "Undercover Carl" Perry gambling.PNG Mountain climbing Perry.png "Hip Hip Parade" OLO-COOL 351.jpg "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" Phineas explaining the movie storyline.jpg Perry is too tired to explain.jpg Bonjour Carl.JPG Perry and The- Wrap-up-in-an-nice-bow-Intor.png "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" About to eneter the mall.png Perry wears a scarf.png Perry puts in a coin.png Driving to his lAIR.png Perry samash.png Trying to escape.png Ewrwerewr.png "Not Phineas and Ferb" En route with the Shrinkinator.jpg "Phineas and Ferb-Busters" Spinning tops board game.jpg Notanotherplatypus.png My fight is with the Doofenshmirtz, not you.png "The Lizard Whisperer" "Robot Rodeo" You'reLatePerry.png TrappedWithOtherAgents.png PerryReadingEscapePlan.png Animal ladder.png "The Beak" We're Evacuating.png Oh Great They Left.png Wait Perry Let Me Explain.png Doof Whoa Whoa Whoa.png I Was Bluffing.png Heinz Gets To Run Danville.png Doof and Perry at Reception Desk.png Agent P Plaque.png Perry Knocked Loose.png Agent P pilots suit.png Perry Lands In Baby Carraige.png "She's the Mayor" OWCASauna.jpg Perry-and-dr-d 020.jpg LOL.JPG LOL!.JPG LOL!!.JPG "The Lemonade Stand" Perry The Platypus Plumber.jpg Platypus Plumber.jpg Perry Platypus Plumber.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" Part 1 Vacation by a volcanic hotsopt.jpg Aloha Agent P..jpg Perry's bedding.png Perry Periscope.JPG Not evolved enough .jpg De-evolved perry.jpg Doof the lizard.jpg Perry the dinosaur.jpg Perry with a big head.jpg Part 2 Looking through the periscope.jpg Finding a platypus.jpg The Tiki Gods would win!.JPG IMG 3601.PNG Perry stranded on island.JPG Perry's get away B.O.A.T..jpg Oh, There You Are Perry.jpg "Nerds of a Feather" Look It's The Mayor!.JPG "Wizard of Odd" 048.JPG Doofenwarlock wants the boots.jpg Nerdcrow.jpg Perryontheweb.jpg There you are Perry WoO.png Candace in Doof's trap.jpg PerryAndCandaceEscape.jpg GuardsDisposeOfThem.jpg Wizard-of-odd-scene.3.png Wizard-of-odd-scene.4.png Falling onto the Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires.jpg It was all a dream.jpg "We Call it Maze" Dirty Perry.JPG Perry suspicious of a doll.JPG Doof Doll.JPG Perry trapped in a rocket.JPG Welcome to my evil space station!.JPG Doofenshmirtz thinks his echo is broken.JPG Perry and Doofenshmirtz in space suits.jpg Doofenshmirtz Evil Merchandise.JPG Perry holding a snowglobe.JPG Tilt-Inator.JPG Did you hear that?!.JPG Perry jams the tilt-inator.JPG "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" Hula hoops as a trap.jpg Heinz in Alien Custom.jpg Oh, there you are, Perry!.PNG "The Secret of Success" Perry on Skateboard.JPG Agent P on Skateboard.JPG Crash landed.jpg Upside down.jpg "The Doof Side of the Moon" Picture9.png Perry viking.jpg "Split Personality" Perry and the flower.jpg Perry going to the lair.jpg Monogram addressing Perry.jpg Perry in the briefing.jpg Good luck Agent P.jpg Glad you're here.jpg It reminds me of gimmelshtump.jpg Small price to pay.jpg Perry staring at Doof.jpg I gotta trap you.jpg Perry with Innertubes.png "Brain Drain" Brain Drain (21).jpg Brain Drain (22).jpg Brain Drain (24).jpg PerryBrainDrain.jpg Brain Drain (25).jpg Brain Drain (29).jpg Brain Drain (31).jpg Brain Drain (32).jpg Brain Drain (33).jpg Brain Drain (34).jpg Brain Drain (39).jpg Brain Drain (41).jpg Brain Drain (79).jpg Brain Drain (83).jpg Doofenshmirtz controls Perry.png Why are you hitting yourself?.jpg Brain Drain (86).jpg Gum.png Brain Drain (88).jpg Brain Drain.jpg Brain Drain (94).jpg Erik.jpg Brain Drain (99).jpg Brain Drain (100).jpg Brain Drain (101).jpg Brain Drain (102).jpg Brain Drain (105).jpg Brain Drain (106).jpg Brain Drain (107).jpg Brain Drain (112).jpg Brain Drain (113).jpg Perry hitting himself, who is controlled by Buford.jpg Brain Drain (118).jpg Brain Drain (119).jpg Brain Drain (120).jpg Brain Drain (121).jpg Brain Drain (122).jpg Brain Drain (123).jpg Brain Drain (124).jpg Brain Drain (127).jpg Brain Drain (128).jpg Brain Drain (139).jpg Agent P controlling Doofenshmirtz.jpg No control.png Brain Drain (166).jpg "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Phineas Spins his Batton.png Frightened Perry.jpg IPod 239.PNG Carpe Diem!.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg "Make Play" Perry's-trap.png "Candace Gets Busted" Secret entrance.png Perry the platapus in doofs place.png OLO-COOL 284.png Doofenshmirtz is up to no good.png Yes I've been doing that.png Fout bij Candace gets Busted.png Jjjjjj.jpg 暴风截图20138135055687.jpg 暴风截图20138135766125.jpg To return to the page for Perry the Platypus, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Perry the Platypus